<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Серебро и золото by Little_Unicorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085226">Серебро и золото</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn'>Little_Unicorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feelings, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Prompt Fill, Self-Reflection, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Холмс размышляет на Бейкер-стрит после приключений в пустом доме.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Серебро и золото</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889996">Silver and Gold</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b">methylviolet10b</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Чтобы отогнать холод от разбитого окна, миссис Хадсон подбросила за каминную решётку уголь, но спустя какое-то время тот сгорел, оставив слабый тлеющий огонёк, наполовину погребённый в пепле. Я поднялся на ноги, чтобы, несмотря на поздний час, снова разжечь огонь в камине. Мне совсем не хотелось спать, так как всё, что произошло за последние двадцать четыре часа, придало мне сил. К тому времени, когда я вернулся в кресло, огонь в камине ожил и снова весело горел, а Уотсон уже дремал, развалившись в своём кресле.</p><p>Я начал было произносить его имя, чтобы разбудить и продолжить наш разговор, но слова замерли у меня на губах. Вместо этого я откинулся на спинку кресла и воспользовался моментом, чтобы по-настоящему изучить своего друга, позволить своим глазам напиться до дна, не беспокоясь о том, что за мной могут наблюдать в ответ.</p><p>Три года. Три долгих, мучительных, бесконечных года. <i>Несчастные</i> годы, по крайней мере для меня. Я не назвал бы себя сентиментальным человеком до Рейхенбаха, до того, как время и одиночество открыли мне глаза. Тяжёлый урок, но я выучил его, осушил до дна. Теперь я точно знаю, как сентиментально отношусь к некоторым вещам: к запахам Лондона, к виду и звукам Бейкер-стрит, ко <i>всему</i> в квартире 221Б, которую Майкрофт и миссис Хадсон преданно поддерживали для меня всё это время.</p><p>Я также знаю, как глубоко во мне укоренилось чувства к определённым людям.</p><p>К моему брату, который не только сделал всё, что было в его силах, чтобы помочь мне в этой долгой борьбе, но и неустанно трудился, чтобы сохранить то, что действительно важно для меня. Он скучал по мне так же сильно, как и я по нему, хотя мы никогда не признаёмся в этом друг другу на словах; но я знаю, что он видел это во мне так же легко, как я читал это в нём.</p><p>К миссис Хадсон, чьи тихие, душераздирающие рыдания и слёзы, когда она увидела меня на пороге своего дома, удивили и унизили одновременно, на короткое время лишив меня голоса. Её хватка на моей руке была достаточно сильной, чтобы оставить синяки. Я не пытался вырвать её, вместо этого несколько раз погладив её побелевшие от напряжения костяшки и закалённые работой пальцы другой рукой, безмолвно пытаясь передать то утешение, которое мог.</p><p>К инспектору Лестрейду, который, не колеблясь, бросил всё, чтобы ответить на короткий вызов мертвеца, и чьё узкое лицо светилось только открытым, искренним восторгом, когда он увидел меня собственными глазами. Даже когда я начал рассказывать ему о его нераскрытых делах − больше от радости возвращения к привычке, которой я не мог предаваться, чем от истинного неодобрения − он только рассмеялся, разделяя мой восторг от знакомого, столь упущенного общения.</p><p>Когда вы исключаете невозможное, всё, что остаётся, каким бы невероятным оно ни было, должно быть правдой; и только благодаря этому обоснованию я обнаружил, что я действительно сентиментальный человек. Так много чувств-эмоций-<i>привязанностей</i> в моей груди, к местам и к людям, чувств, которых я никогда не знал, но которые, несомненно, у меня были.</p><p>Так много эмоций, и все они затмеваются величиной того, что я чувствую к человеку, спящему в кресле напротив моего. Мой друг. Мой спутник. Мой Уотсон.</p><p>Вокруг его глаз появились тонкие морщинки, которых не было три года назад. Он тоже стал худее, чем был тогда, нездорово худым, но не настолько, как при нашей первой встрече. Время припорошило первым инеем его волосы на висках и способствовало появлению серебра среди золотых и коричневых волосков усов. Тени под его глазами говорили о длительном истощении и усталости, а не только о напряжении и стрессе последних нескольких часов. Верные признаки того, что последние три года не были добры к нему, как и ко мне.</p><p>Я и раньше замечал эти перемены, когда наблюдал за ним, будучи переодетым в книготорговца, когда я так глупо (и в ужасные минуты, боюсь, <i>смертельно</i>) застал его врасплох в его кабинете, когда мы вместе ждали в засаде полковника Морана. Но эти короткие взгляды были всего лишь глотками воды для человека, умирающего от жажды в пустыне; достаточно, чтобы не дать телу и духу разлететься в разные стороны, но недостаточно, чтобы удовлетворить глубокую жажду души, которая поглотила меня. Мне хотелось знать о каждой перемене, произошедшей в нём. Обнажить его метафорически и физически, услышать из его уст каждую деталь этих трёх лет, стать свидетелем каждой перемены, произошедшей в его теле и уме, узнать его снова, пока каждый элемент моего Уотсона не будет снова надёжно каталогизирован и удержан в моём мозгу, моих чувствах.</p><p>В моих чувствах. Чувствах, которые я бы отрицал три года назад.</p><p>Чувства. Я знал, что даже сейчас я не найду слов или мужества, чтобы их выразить. Я никогда не смогу рассказать Уотсону всё, что он для меня значил, или как сильно я скучал по нему (как по ампутированной руке или ноге; очень реальная инвалидность и фантомная боль, которая никогда не покидала меня, ни разу, до сегодняшнего дня), или как сильно я сожалел о боли, которую, как я знаю, причинил ему и, несомненно, причиню в будущем. Три долгих одиноких года научили меня, что такое мои чувства, но не научили жить с ними, делиться ими или показывать их. Проведённых с Уотсоном лет оказалось недостаточно, чтобы обучить меня этому искусству. Долгие годы, на которые я надеялся, деля комнаты, дела и жизнь с Уотсоном, как это было когда-то, несомненно, дали бы мне ещё много примеров и новых знаний, но я знал себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, что в будущем я, вероятно, окажусь таким же скучным учеником, каким был в прошлом.</p><p>Может быть, я никогда не научусь, но я могу смотреть. Так я и сделал, глядя на него блаженно, бессчётное время, пока Уотсон не пошевелился и внезапно не открыл глаза. Он встретил мой взгляд с сонной, ласковой улыбкой, которая быстро сменилась досадой.</p><p>− Прошу прощения, Холмс.</p><p>− Не стоит, мой дорогой друг. Час действительно поздний, слишком поздний, чтобы вы могли вернуться к своей практике. Оставайтесь здесь на ночь. Я думаю, миссис Хадсон застелила вашу кровать свежим постельным бельём, как и мою.</p><p>− Как всегда, ваша логика безупречна. Я слишком устал, чтобы путешествовать, и, честно говоря, боюсь уезжать, опасаясь, что всё это окажется не чем иным, как сном. − Уотсон встал и слегка сжал мои плечи обеими руками. − Мой дорогой Холмс, не передать словами, как я рад снова вас видеть, как же я рад.</p><p>− Аналогично, Уотсон. − Неподходящие, почти смехотворные, но единственные слова, которые я мог сейчас предложить. Я поднял руки и накрыл его ладони своими. − Я тоже рад.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>